Consumers today utilize a large number of mobile communications services. Such services include, but are not limited to, traditional voice services, video sharing, file sharing, multimedia messaging, instant messaging, white board, and the like.
Quite often, consumers want to utilize two or more services at the same time. Two parties might want to have a voice call while viewing a shared video or collaborating on a shared document. Consumers also want to be able to move easily between services. For instance, two parties having a traditional voice call might want to change the call to a video call. Too often, however, the present state of technology renders such exchanges impossible.
For example, one party might not know the identity of another party because of the invocation Calling Line Identification Restriction (CLIR) during the establishment of a CS voice call. If this occurs, the called party will not know the identity of the calling party. The called party will not be able to invoke an IMS session with the calling party because the called party will not be able to send an invite message to the calling party. In another instance, a user might call a road assistance service by placing a normal CS call to a service number. The road assistance service then dynamically selects an available terminal (agent) to terminate the CS call. If the user wants to establish an IMS session (say a Video-Sharing or White-Boarding session) with the road assistance representative, the user will attempt to initiate an IMS session with the road assistance service (e.g. <sip:1154@operator.com>). However, because the user does not know the identity of the operator's exact terminal, the IMS service will not be established. In another instance, a user might want to handoff a CS call to an IMS network, but if the user does not know the other party's identity such a handoff will not be possible. Accordingly, what is needed is an approach by which services in a first domain are coupled to services in a second domain.